


What did you expect me to become ? No more than a disciplined little soldier. Left no space for me to grow

by DarknessTurnsMeOn



Series: The Princess and The Mad Hatter [3]
Category: Jefferson The Mad Hatter, Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-06
Updated: 2017-10-06
Packaged: 2019-01-09 19:30:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12282939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarknessTurnsMeOn/pseuds/DarknessTurnsMeOn
Summary: Song of the title : Become Mad, Earlyrise





	What did you expect me to become ? No more than a disciplined little soldier. Left no space for me to grow

**Author's Note:**

> Song of the title : Become Mad, Earlyrise

**Enchanted Forest, sixteen years later.**

 

The years went by, and Rose, growing up, was becoming more and more beautiful, clever and kind. Through the years that follow her birth, her parents had other children, her father still hoping for a boy, despite the cure. One year and a half after Rose’s birth, Sophia gave birth to a second girl, Daisy, of whom the physical appearance had absolutely nothing to do with her elder sister, the two sisters didn’t look alike at all and they take the decision to hide the little girl to the people and the other royals of the Enchanted Forest. Two years later, Sophia had twins, Iris and Lilas, whom where even less gifted by nature than Daisy. That lasted again for a few years with the birth of four other girls, Violette, Flora, Dahlia and Poppy. Obviously, because of the curse, the seven girls, ugliest and less attractive than the previous one, were hidden as well. After Poppy’s birth, the queen decided that it was enough, and that she was tired to have had eight children, eight girls, and Charles should do with that. More sad than never, she locked up herself into her chambers, only show up outside for officials events which required necessarily her presence. The worst for her, was that she didn’t felt anything for her eight daughters, from the fairest to the uglier, they left her totally apathetic. As for the king, he only did like the only of his existing child was Rose.

So, Rose had become a beautiful young sixteen years old girl, to whom Charles always repeated that she had to break the spell which had beaten down the kingdom, and for that, she must receive a kiss. He forgot, obviously, to mention to the teenage girl that it has to be a true love kiss. Rose, had already understood, even before having reached ten, that she was a way for her father to became wealthiest and powerful, more than a real human being. She also knew that her sisters didn’t received any love outside hers, because yes, Rose loved her seven young sisters more than life itself and they gave her back. For her sisters, Rose was the only link with the outside world, the little girls only went in the garden every once in a while and their faces always covered, and apart some servants, no one knew what the young princesses looked like. The only person, excluding Rose, whom spent all her time with them was their nanny, Mariella, who had raised each of the eight girls of Charles and Sophia since Rose’s birth. Mariella loved them as if she had carried anyone of them, with the unconditionally love of a mother, and tried to make them have a better life.

 

Tired of the weight on her shoulder, Rose rebelled against her princess equates and savior of the realm. She started by becoming friend with two young boys, Liam and Killian, sons of one of the most respected members of the the kingdom navy, Brennan Jones. As all the inhabitants of Charles’ land, they knew the spell that cursed their country, but for the two boys, it was only a detail and with them, she felt like a regular child and not as a princess or a bargaining chip and even less as the person who had to break the dark magic of the Dark One. Quickly, the three children became inseparable, a huge chemistry linked the triad, Liam treating Rose like his little sister and Killian, quickly elevated to the rank of best friend, shared Rose’s worst troubles, until the day Brennan Jones set sail with his two sons and exchanged them as slaves on the boat he had a gambling debt, making the three friends met again a few years later, not long before the young girl’s sixteenth birthday, after being taken back in the kingdom once their father’s debt paid off. Liam, who was already twenty, looked for a job in order to feed them and have a roof over their head, letting the two teenagers find themselves together.

 

When Killian saw Rose, his first thought was that she had nothing left of the nine year-old little girl he had left seven years before. The child had given way to a beautiful young woman, she had grown up and so did her shapes, changing her body, however, her face had stayed the same, she always had the same big light hazelnuts eyes, her hair stayed the same and her lips always of the shade of a rosebud, were still thin. He had to admit, Rose was the most beautiful young woman he had seen in his whole life. As for the young princess, at the sight of her best friend, she was breath taken, barely remembering his jet black hair and piercing blue eyes, the little boy had disappeared, leaving the way open to a charming young man, whom all the girls from the castle already spotted. When he passed the garden’s doors for the first time since he came back, Rose felt her heart spilling in her whole body overwhelmed by the sight which imposed upon her.

 

As the days went by, more Rose and Killian became close again like when they were children, Killian paying visit to his friend at night, after finishing the work his brother found them on a boat at the docks, always in secret in the garden where they managed to see each other, shelters of the curious ones. Liam hoped being able to earn enough money to enter the service of the royal navy, and by that way, prove that they weren’t like their father. Rose smiled at the thought of having back the two persons whom count the most in her life, as well as the one that, according to her, Killian was maybe the one who had to give her that kiss supposed to break the curse on their kingdom. After all, he was a very handsome young man and she was very fond of him, it should be enough to free the realm and her sisters, and her father might allow her to marry the man who had led it, even if he wasn’t a prince. Lost in her daydreams, Rose didn’t hear him approach that night.

 

“Penny for your thoughts ? You look lost in your thoughts. I can come back later if you want to”, the young man told her.

“No, you can stay !”, she quickly answered.

“Are you sure that you are alright ? You have that look”, his voice betrayed his worry.

“Yes, don’t worry about it, it’s just that curse story again.”

“Your father still try to make you meet princes of different realms to break it.”

 

With this statement, Rose sighed and sat on the bench behind her, her eyes in the distance.

 

“You must listen to your heart Rose, only what it tells you and not what reason command you to do”, he said, sitting next to her.

 

At that moment, Rose turned her head, and without any hesitations, closed her eyes and pressed her lips against Killian’s. The young man only blinked at his friend without returning the kiss. When Rose pulled away, she looked disappointed.

 

“Nothing happened.”

“What was supposed to happen ?”, Killian asked her.

“The spell, it was supposed to break if I kissed my true love. Why didn’t it worked ?”

“The answer is simple princess, I’m not your true love, and I didn’t even returned that kiss to you.”

“But, I was sure that you were”, she stammered.

“No Rose, I am not your true love.”

“No, you… You must be.”

“Do you know how I know that ?”

“How ?”, she asked.

“Did you even felt something when your lips were on mine ? Did you feel butterflies in your stomach or did you felt the heat of your body growing ? Or your heart pounding against your rib-cage ?”

“I felt nothing.”

“That’s how I know I am not your true love. Yes, I love you and I know that you love me too, like you love Liam and like Liam loves you, I am your best friend, you are like my sister, I never thought about you that way. You will always have a special place in my heart and I will always have a special one in yours, but not that place, not that special place”, he stated.

“So, I supposed that you are mad at me for doing that”, she said. “I completely understand if it’s the case.”

“I am not mad at you, I would never be mad at you for anything. I understand what you did that, but believe me little one, your true love will come someday, and you are going to break that spell and free your sisters, and if your prince is a jerk, I will be here to kick his ass off”, he added, pulling her in a side tight hug, her head falling on his shoulder.

“What if he is not a prince. It’s almost impossible, but, what if ?”

“Your father is going to chock on his throne”, Killan chuckled.

“Thank you Killian.”

“For what love ?”

“Always being here for me.”

“Anytime love.”

 

Later that night, once in her bedroom, Rose collapsed on her bed and salty tears started to fall from her eyes, making their way down her cheeks. She hated herself for kissing Killian tonight, she should have feel that it wasn’t the right way to do it, that he wasn’t the good one, that she could have break their bond by doing this. She hated herself for doing once again what they were all waiting for from her. All had to change, she had to run, go far away, where nobody knew her, runaway, abandon everything behind, send the curse and her family to their own fait. She pushed herself on her feet and grabbed a backpack in her wardrobe and started to shovel her most comfortable and simple clothes inside. Then she unhooked her cloak and at the very instant she was putting it around her neck, a tiny blue ball flown by the open window.

 

“Don’t do this, Rose. Don’t runaway.”

“Who’s speaking ?”

“I am your godmother,” the tiny ball said approaching the young woman, who saw that what she thought was probably a firefly was in fact a fairy. “You can’t do that. You have to stay here.”

“No, I don’t. I can’t bare it anymore. Wanting to break that spell made me do the wrong thing tonight. I thought he was my true love, but I don’t think that such a thing exists.”

“It exists my dear child. You just have to be patient.”

“I can’t be patient anymore, for the last ten years, I’ve been repeated that I have to save everyone and marry a prince, and be quite and beautiful.”

“Please, you have to stay, think about your sisters, they love and they need you.”

“I spent almost my whole life thinking about my sisters, I can’t even be selfish, when I want to. And how does everybody seems to believe that it will really work ?”

“True love is the most powerful magic that exists, Rose. I can assure you, I already have seen what it’s able to do.”

“But, how long will I have to wait ? Will it happen before my father sell me to the one who offers the most money ? Because he doesn’t seem to let me choose or giving me time… I’m not even a human in this castle, just the solution to every problems.”

“Don’t you worry, when the time comes, he will come to you. And nothing will happen until a few times, believe me, you will know when it’s the right time.”

 

On those words, the Blue Fairy disappeared, leaving Rose alone in her room, thinking about her sentence. Rose felt more hopeless and alone that she already was, falling once more crying onto her bed.


End file.
